What's in a Dream?
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Agent X has waited a little too long to choose a mate, now his mother is coming to do it for him. What could be worse? She picks Elle! Now these 2 bickering partners are going to be partners in life! And they'll soon have 3 good reasons to get along.
1. The Premonition

WARNING: This fanfic contains characters that are not owned by me. They are the property of MIB The Animated Series. The story, however, is mine. Don't plagiarize or sue me, but feel free to enjoy the fiction! ^_^

What's in a Dream?

Part 1 The Premonition

Dim images danced along the bedroom walls…silence. 

The soft glow from the candles made the whole experience seem enchanting and forbidden…a familiar voice.

Warm air was blown against the inner surface of her ear…breathing.

'This is…' her thoughts trailed off, she couldn't concentrate, not to save her life.

A movement near her mid section, which was beneath the white satin sheets, caught her attention and held it for a moment, but just a moment.

She put a trembling hand over the sheets and felt the muscular curves beneath it, someone was lying on top of her.

Elle knew that she should've felt scared, this 'mysterious male' had his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed against the most sensitive regions of her body, and the intrusion he had made beneath the sheets, unforgivable! She laid there, gasping for breath, she didn't want this to end, whoever he was…he was EXACTLY what she wanted, no, needed!

"I love you," came the tantalizing voice once again. Elle gasped for air as their bodies moved closer, rocking back and forth, joining in ways she never thought she'd experience. 

Kisses and caressing of all parts of her quaking body, which was tremulous with anticipation, drove her wild as the heat of it all overtook her and caused her to wail out in cries of passion and pleas for more.

The male didn't seem to mind, he was on the verge of blissful insanity himself, he seemed to be driven over the edge by her cries. Neither lover was ready to pull away, both would've been content to stay in that dark, humid room for the rest of their life…

"Don't leave me." Elle begged as the sensations around her quavering body grew weak, she wanted more, no matter the cost, she loved this man, whoever he was.

The last words she remembered calling were, "Who are you?"

The reply was the last thing she remembered seeing, the candle light flickered against his sweaty chest, it was…green? The pale light traveled up his body as he sat upright on top of her, Elle's blue eyes widened at the unexpected sight of her partner, 'X?!'.

****

Elle awoke with a start and nearly tumbled out of bed. She breathed heavily, utterly confused about what she had just seen. 'Whoa, I just had a *shivers* sexual fantasy about X?!'

She looked around her and saw that she had kicked the covers off of her bed sometime during the night. It was pretty hot in her room, unusually warm, for spring. Orion sprang up onto the bed and curled into a small ball in her lap. The night shirt she was wearing ended just above her knees. Elle glanced over at the clock on her nightstand, "7:30, I guess I'd better get dressed. No doubt X is already up and downed at least 3 cups of coffee by now."

Elle winced at the thought of her partner and the dream that she had just had. "Oh well," she side aloud to no one in particular, Orion had already dozed off, "what's in a dream?"

It had been more of a nightmare for Elle. No matter how much she had subconsciously enjoyed it. Not that she had! Uh…at least, she HOPED that she hadn't really.

She and X had been at each other's throats since they first met, how could she just dismiss all that because one dream implied that she felt differently? X was rude, irrational, troublesome, cocky, temperamental, rash, the list just went on! She couldn't see why in the world she'd ever be attracted to someone like that. 'On the other hand…NO WAIT! she couldn't let her thoughts stray there! No use, her heart had a mind of it's own. He's not so bad, his build makes up for some of his other (numerous) faults. Those eyes are mystifying sometimes…NO! Snap out of it Elle, RIGHT NOW!'

Elle forced herself to stand and take a nice long shower, a COLD shower! That would set her straight. She had never given any arrogant male the time of day before and she wasn't about to start now. Elle preferred to toy with people and keep them at arm's length rather than EVER put her heart on the line, just to see it broken. No way, this JeeDangian hunk wannabe wasn't going to change that. It was safer to be alone, she'd seen too many other lives ruined by love to risk her own now.

In this frame of mind, she left her quarters in her standard, MIB suit, complete with black skirt and jacket. She headed down the hall but without thinking, found herself tossing a longing look back at the door of her partner's quarters. A throbbing in her chest began but Elle made herself forget the dream and press on.

________________________________________________________________________

*REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED REVIEWS! Please don't flame me, it takes a lot of hard work to do a fic. Thanks for all the reviews on my other fanfics though. ^_^* 


	2. But if You Look at Him From This Angle.....

What's in a Dream?

Part 2 But If You Look at Him From This Angle…

Elle hurried down to the kitchenette for a cup of coffee, the traditional way for all MIB agents to start their long 37-hour day. She wasn't surprised when she spotted X sitting at the table sipping what was probably his THIRD cup of steaming hot coffee. She hoped that he had left her some.

"You slept in again," he scoffed, "What's wrong? Did your human manufactured alarm clock break?"

"No!" she glared at him and went over to the coffee maker, just enough left for one more cup.

He smiled at his joke and went back to looking over the letter that he had received from his mother, he was careful to hold it just out of Elle's line of sight.

"What'cha got there Cowboy?" Elle inquired as she poured the packet of sugar into her coffee.

"None of your business Little Ears." he replied flatly, "Are all humans as nosey as you?"

"Well excuuussseee me!" 'Honestly, he could be so annoying sometimes with all his snide remarks!'

X glanced up and saw the peeved expression on his partner's face, with a sigh he explained. "This is a letter from my mother back home. She likes to write to me and make sure that I'm doing okay and fitting in."

"There, now was that so hard?" Elle snapped. "Next time I won't even bother to try striking up a mature conversation with you."

X ignored this and went back to reading his letter. It was several pages long, typical of his mother. He got up and took the letter over to the sink where he sat his mug down.

Elle went over to the table and took a seat, stirring her coffee and watching X as he searched the lower cabinets for some more coffee filters, the Worms were off raiding the storage room for more java.

Whenever the coffee bags were nearly empty the Worms darted out in a panic and embarked on 'The Search for the Sacred Bean'!

Elle lifted an eyebrow as she stared at her partner's backside, he was bent over pushing items on the shelves aside still not finding the filters.

He didn't look all that bad. Not that he wasn't a pointy eared nuisance, but from this angle…

Elle shook her head and tried to regain her temper, X had been insulting her all morning. She couldn't just forget that.

X felt a pair of "beady" eyes on him and turned around suspiciously to see what Elle was staring at. "What?" he asked in astonishment when he saw Elle leaning forward on her wrists with her eyes focused on him.

"Nothing." she replied snapping out of her awkward trance once more, "Just wondering how much longer it was going to take you to find those filters."

He stared at her suspiciously for a few more seconds before turning back towards the cabinets. 'Weird little human.'

Once he had located the filters and placed one in the coffee maker he returned to his seat and skimmed over the rest of the letter. He stopped suddenly, midway into a paragraph, and let out a loud gasp.

"What?" Elle asked, smiling at his bulging yellow eyes, "Not that it's any of my business."

X slumped back into his chair and slapped a clawed hand to his forehead, "I don't believe she's doing this!" he screamed.

"What?" this was actually pretty interesting, maybe X's mom was making him come back home! Maybe she was sending baby pictures to all his new 'human friends'!

"It's my mother!" he sighed, "She's been trying to marry me off ever since I was 20 cycles old! And now she's going to use a JeeDangian law of betrothal against me!"

"What?" Elle laughed trying not to spit out her coffee.

"It's not funny!" he growled, "How'd you like it if something like this happened to you?!"

"Oh X calm down," Elle snickered, "I'm sure that your mother has picked out a very nice JeeDangian female for you."

"I doubt it," X grumbled, "Since I haven't found anyone on my own planet, she's coming HERE to choose my mate!"

Elle was ready to laugh herself to death about this, X's mom would probably force him to marry a HUMAN! X HATED humans and it would certainly serve the cynical jerk right to get betrothed to one. She really hoped that his mom would find a nice talkative paper pusher or maybe even a monotone clerk agent for him!

X groaned and wadded the letter up, he found the nearest wastebasket and tossed it in.

"Hey X!" Jay called as he swung into the room.

"What is it now HUMAN?!" X grunted. He was not in the mood to deal with Jay today.

"Sheesh what a grouch!" Jay exclaimed, "Zed sent me down here to tell you that your mom's transport arrives in less than ten minutes!"

"WHAT??" X jumped out of his chair and took off down the hall, nearly knocking Jay over as he shoved past him.

"Oh this I've gotta see!" Elle chuckled, taking off down the hallway after X. It didn't look like she was going to have to worry about her sick little dream much longer. Pretty soon X would be ruining some other agents life, Elle pitied that human. She could certainly empathize with how miserable she was going to be.

________________________________________________________________________


	3. There's My Big Green Boy!

What's in a Dream?

Part 3 There's My Big Green Boy!

X was a nervous wreck as he waited for his mother to pass through the terminal. This was really bothering him, but Elle couldn't blame him, after all, he was getting betrothed in a few days! At least, X had muttered something about it taking his mother a few days before completely ruining his life.

"The Transport from the JeeDang Galaxy has just arrived," another alien's voice announced over an intercom, "all passengers are to exit the terminal shortly."

"Looks like she'll be out here in a few minutes," Elle teased him.

"You know, you REALLY don't have to be here to humiliate me like this HUMAN!" X grumbled.

"Oh but it's fun." Elle insisted, "And call me Agent Elle. I'm your partner after all, and it's not like I go around calling you 'JeeDangian'!"

"Whatever." X mumbled impatiently, what was taking his mother so long anyways?

Just then he heard laughter coming from deep within the terminal, "She'ssss heeerrrreeeee!!!" Elle snickered in his ear.

X's face stretched and he started to sweat as his mother emerged from the terminal with two other aliens snickering at the…BABY PICTURES! HIS BABY PICTURES!!! "MOTHER!"

"May I see?" Elle sprang up between him and his mother.

"Of course dear," the kind, elderly JeeDangian replied handing Elle a pack of photos. "And what's you name?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Elle reached out politely and shook the woman's hand. X made a move to snatch the pictures out of her other hand but she jerked away, "My name's Agent Elle and I'm your son's partner, I'm sure he's told you all about me." (Elle could just imagine all the horrid things that he had told his mother about her.)

"Agent Elle?" X's mom shot him a puzzled look, "Son, you didn't tell me that you had a partner."

"Must have slipped my mind," he muttered as Elle cracked up at the baby pictures, one had X naked in what looked like a bathtub, he was sucking his clawed thumb and grinning up at the camera.

"Awww…"

"What?!" X couldn't understand why Elle would find any of his baby pictures---cute.

"This one where your mom's holding you in the delivery room," Elle pointed the picture out to him, "she looks so proud of you. And you're fast asleep in her arms. That's so sweet."

"Oh yes," X's mother agreed, "that's my big green boy. He was 11 pounds at birth you know…"

"Maybe we should save that story for another time!" X interrupted his mother before she could go into any further details with Elle.

"Oh alright dear, it was nice meeting you," X's mom complied as X put a hand on her shoulder and led her off to his quarters, and AWAY from Elle. Those two seemed to be hitting it off and he did NOT want Elle to influence his mother's decision of who his fiancé was going to be! She would probably persuade her to betrothed him to some hideously dull human desk clerk!!!

****

Elle sighed in her quarters, plopping down on her small couch. It had been a long day, X had spent it trying to convince his mother to forget about marrying him off and Elle had gotten stuck with all the paperwork. 

She was about to drift off when she heard a faint knock on her door. "Yes?"

"It's Zoey dear, X's mother, may I come in?"

'X's mother? What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be off searching for some poor human for her son to marry?'

"Go ahead, the door's unlocked!" Elle called, 'Oh well, maybe she needed some suggestions as to what blue collar human would make a suitable mate for her 'big green boy'!' 

X's mom, Zoey, entered the room and smiled over at Elle who was still plopped on the couch. "Long day sweetie?"

"Yeah, tons of paperwork, but it's over…for now." Elle laughed.

Zoey sighed, "Well I TRIED to get that boy of mine to help you, but he's just so stubborn sometimes." Elle laughed again as Zoey shook her head, "He wouldn't stop hassling me for a second, always paranoid that the next creature I looked at was going to be his fiancée!"

Elle chuckled and scooted over a bit so that Zoey could have a seat. Zoey excepted the silent invitation and continued talking, "It's not like I don't know what I'm doing. I raised him. I know what he's like and the qualities that a girl would have to have to make him happy."

"I'm sure you do," Elle agreed, "And you're right, X is stubborn, VERY stubborn. But I've learned to get used to it."

"I can tell," Zoey gave Elle a thoughtful glance as she said this. "So, Agent Elle? What do you think X would find most appealing about a woman?"

"Huh?" Why was she asking her? 

"Well, you're his partner," Zoey continued, "surely you've picked up on a few things about him?"

Elle thought for a minute and then laughed, "Well, to tell you the truth, he isn't really all that fond of humans." 

"He isn't really all that fond of anyone dear," Zoey chuckled, "any woman would have to have incredible patience with my son. And the ability to break through the walls he sets up around himself." Elle didn't notice the approving looks that she was getting from X's mom as she spoke.

"That's for sure. And she's got to be able to stand up to him when he got into one of his 'Everyone else is inferior to me' moods."

Zoey laughed at this.

"I guess she'd have to understand his personality a little too…" Elle was getting into this whole match making conversation. "…you know, like the way he's so rambunctious, he loves to rush into things without planning ahead, he's pretty annoying, but he just gets that way sometimes, cockiness is a trait that all guys have."

X's mom nodded in agreement as Elle went on.

"He pays close attention to details, like *snicker* 'beady eyes' and 'little ears', he always seems to find fault with everyone, but I think he's got a good heart, if you can overlook all HIS faults."

"Exactly," Zoey sounded very impressed with Elle's observations. "Thank you so much dear, that's precisely what I wanted to hear."

Elle glanced up at Zoey as she headed over to the door, "No problem, glad I could help. Good night, Mrs…ur…"

"Good night darling," Zoey replied as she opened the door, then called back over her shoulder, "and you can call me, Mom."

'WHAT?!' Elle froze and stared at the closed door, 'Had X's mother just said what she thought she said? It couldn't be!' Elle slouched back onto the firm cushions, 'She wants me to call her…*gulp*…MOM! What have I done?!'

________________________________________________________________________


	4. Call Me Mom

What's in a Dream? 

Part 4 Call Me Mom

Elle high tailed it down the hall first thing after Zoey left. 'Call me mom?!' These words haunted her, she couldn't have heard X's mother right. This had to be some horrible misunderstanding. 'Oh please let this be some horrible misunderstanding!'

Zoey smiled as she tapped on her son's door. She had been assigned to a temporary quarters closer to HQ. "What is it now HUMANS?"

"Young man you open this door this instant!" Zoey snapped, honestly, her son had NO manners, just like his father.

"MOM!" X jolted up out of bed and tumbled over to the door.

"Where are your manners you naughty boy? I can't even begin to imagine all the trouble that you've caused these poor humans!" she scolded him as he let her in.

X rolled his eyes and closed the door. "You don't understand Mom, these creatures are hideous, slow-witted, irritating life forms with tiny ears, pasty skin, beady eyes, and--"

"And don't you say another word!" Zoey snapped, "These 'creatures' are your colleagues and if not for your disgraceful behavior they might even be your friends!"

"But Mom," X objected.

"Don't you 'But Mom' me, I've had quite enough of your shenanigans for one day and I think that I might have actually found a female that can straighten you out."

X froze, a chill ran down his spine, "What do you mean that you've found a female for me? What female?!"

"A very sweet, intelligent, and LOVELY young woman who somehow has managed to see past your intolerable attitude and finds you charming to the point where she can compliment you and acknowledge the fact that you, surprisingly, have a good heart."

X's eyes widened, "Someone thought all that…about ME?!"

His mother nodded, she proceeded to tell X about all of her good qualities and why she'd make the perfect bride for him.

'*pant*. *pant*. I…have…to…get...to…that…room!'

"So you really think she's perfect for me?" X tried to think of what female he knew that might possibly know him so well, but for the life of him he couldn't place his clawed finger on who she might be?

Elle raced down the hall and swung around the corner, she had searched everywhere for her partner, everywhere but his rooms! 'X you'd better be in here!' 

X was about to speak again when he heard someone banging loudly against his door, nearly knocking it down.

"What now?" he grumbled and then sighed at the glare his mother gave him.

"X! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"I'M BUSY! COME BACK----NEVER!!!"

X's mom smiled at the door, "Let her in son."

With a loud sigh he opened the door and Elle sailed in the room, she came to a screeching halt when she spotted X's mother. 'Too late.'

"Hello dear," Zoey greeted her. "It's nice to see you again."

"Again?" X whispered, "Wait, you haven't talked to her since this morning right?" He got a sick, twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"As a matter of fact, I just finished talking with her a few minutes ago." Zoey stated proudly. Elle threw X a worried glance. He saw this and felt ready to hurl.

"Um X…" Elle muttered.

"Agent Elle is to be your bride!" Zoey cheerily announced.

"WHAT?!"

"You two are to be married within the next lunar alignment." Zoey explained.

"ME?! Marry HER?! NEVER!" X shouted, he'd rather die than spend the rest of his life with that annoying, hideous, pushy, stuck up human!

"Don't think for one second that I'm going to go along with this either." Elle huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid these arrangements are mandatory dear," Zoey insisted, "and there's no one else in the universe more suitable to marry my son than you."

"I won't marry her!" X exclaimed passionately, "You couldn't pay me enough to marry her!"

"It's the law son and you'll do as you're told." Zoey informed him in her serious 'motherly tone', "You had your chance to pick your own bride and you gave up, so now it's up to me to make the choice for you and I choose Elle!"

X gritted his teeth together and clinched his fists so tightly that he nearly drew blood, "I will NOT marry that human and there's nothing that you or that stupid law can do about it!"

Elle felt the need to speak up and defend herself here too, "I wouldn't marry X if he were the last male in the universe! He's a human hating hothead!" 

"I know that you two have your differences," Zoey agreed, "but the minister will be here at the next lunar alignment to join you in holy matrimony."

"Tell him not to come!" Elle cried, she really didn't want to marry X. No force in the universe could compel her to do such a stupid thing.

"I'm afraid these things are irreversible my dear, once the minister arrives you two will be wed."

"I WILL NOT MARRY ELLE!"

"Yes you will!" Zoey snapped at her son, "You were perfectly interested in the discussion that we were having about her and all of the nice things that she had to say about you before she walked in. Now that you know who she is, you can't simply toss her aside and forget the impression that her words made on you. You said yourself that she sounded special and worth consideration only a few minutes before she came in, now that she's here I'm going to make you live by those words and marry this woman. She's your soul mate son and you'll never find another woman like her. So you are going to marry her at the next lunar alignment and that is that!"

X stood gaping in shock as his mother turned and waltzed out of the room, tossing Elle an assuring smile as she passed by her.

"I can't believe this is happening," X moaned and collapsed onto his couch.

"What do you mean?" Elle persisted, "There's got to be something you can do, get us out of this! Defy that stupid law!"

"That would mean that I'd be exiled and disowned, and if Lyndon hear's what we've said about each other…we'd both lose our jobs or be responsible for creating turbulence in human-alien relations."

Elle pushed X's feet off the couch and slumped down beside of him, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Get married, I guess." X shrugged.

"What?!" Elle perked up and stared down at him, "Absolutely not! There's no way that I'm going to marry you!"  


"Elle," X argued, "if we don't go through with this we're both gonna wind up in hot water with both our planets! Besides, you were all for me getting betrothed this morning."

"That's before I found out that the unlucky female was going to be ME!"  


Elle felt so trapped, how had things gone so terribly wrong? It looked like that dream was going to become a reality after all. What a nightmare!

She sighed and laid up against her "fiancé's" shoulder, "So what did she mean by the next 'lunar alignment'?"

"That's the worst part," X groaned, "My planet has four moons, when they're all in a row in the purple sky it creates this lavender glow, it's kinda the ideal time to get married on my planet. It's called the lunar alignment, and it happens in---three days."

"Three days," Elle repeated, three days until they were doomed, three lousy days until her life was officially over! 

X put an arm around his partner and stroked the back of her slender neck in an effort to keep her calm, "When the priest arrives, the ceremony will begin and there'll be nothing we can do, except say our 'I do's' of course."

"I hope his transport gets delayed, by three days!" Elle murmured.

X laughed at this and then glanced over at her, she wasn't really all that hideous, when she wasn't biting his head off over something. "So," he sighed, "who's gonna tell Zed?"

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Zed, Lyndon, and the Whole Darn MIB

What's In A Dream?

Part 5 Zed, Lyndon, and the Whole Darn MIB

Elle and X sulked miserably down the hallway towards Zed's office, they knew all heck was gonna break loose, but they'd might as well get it over with. They just hoped he didn't fire them instead of bothering to get them out of this mess.

"He's not gonna be happy you know," X pointed out to Elle as they reached his door.

"I know that X!" Elle snapped, "He's probably gonna KILL us!"

She reached up to knock on his office door when his voice came from inside, "Come in Agent X, Agent Elle."

Elle and X exchanged looks of fear before proceeding into the occupied office, occupied? X's mother and Lyndon were there! Seated in front of Zed's desk which he was leaning against with an extremely annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh it's just so good to see how well you two have adjusted to each other!" Lyndon exclaimed happily as he motioned for the 'happy couple' to join them. 

"Looks like my mother beat us to the punch," X muttered.

"Greeeaattt." Elle groaned.

"Just think, in three short days you two will be happily married and on your honeymoon!" Zoey stated cheerfully, with an ear to ear grin.

Elle's eyes doubled, no TRIPLED in size, "H-h-honeymoon!"

"Yes Agent Elle," Zed snickered, "it appears that it's also a JeeDangian tradition for the newlyweds to go off on a honeymoon. So what planet did you two plan on spending yours on?"

X slapped a hand to his forehead and Elle gave out a meager little squeak, "This isn't happening."

"Oh but is Agent Elle," Zed was enjoying himself, serves those two agents right for being such a headache to him and acting like children, maybe this whole arrangement would force them to grow up and deal with each other!

Lyndon was discussing the arrangements that needed to be made with Zoey while Zed relished in the two agents agony.

"And I'm sure that costumes will be able to make Agent Elle a very nice wedding gown and fit my big green boy with a darling tuxedo."

"Oh it'll be no problem," Zed assured her, "and we'll have everything ready in just three days."

"The minister will need lodging for the night." Lyndon observed.

"Taken care of."

"And booking for the honeymoon, perhaps a nice hotel uptown?" Zoey suggested.

"Consider it done."

Elle and X watched hopelessly as their whole lives were planned out before them. This was so unfair. They just wanted this nightmare over with!

"Can we go now?" X moaned.

"Of course," Zed nodded, "you two are going to need to rest up, you're going to be busy soon, planning your 'big day'!"

With a loud groan both Elle and X headed out the door and down the hall to their quarters. This was a disaster! What had they done to deserve this? Elle glanced at the calendar on her wall as she past. After a little deliberation, she stopped and scribbled 'Dooms Day' on the third day from the present date. 

________________________________________________________________________


	6. Two Days Left

What's In A Dream

Part 6: Two Days Left

Elle tossed and turned in her bed, she was having another dream about X again. He was on top of her, causing her to sigh with pleasure as his body was pressed against hers and finally, joining hers.

"Don't stop!" she begged.

"I won't," he assured her in a deep, passion filled tone.

He pressed soft kisses into her tender pale flesh. She moaned with desire as he nibbled on her ear sending waves of lust and uncontrollable bliss coursing through her already quaking body.

She didn't even realize she was dreaming, she thought that she had merely wished this into existence. She didn't care how, but this was real to her now. X was with her. That was all she wanted, all she needed.

Elle's eyes flew open as her body jerked out of bed and came tumbling to the floor. She groaned and stared up at her nightstand to see what had awakened her from her enthralling dream.

The clock was buzzing and read '6:30 A.M.', "Crud," she muttered and forced herself to stand up, she needed a shower, a COLD shower. She glanced at the calendar on her wall as she passed in search of where she had last lain her bathrobe, two more days, two more days until her oddly intoxicating nightmare became a harsh reality.

*****

X was having a rough morning too, he dreamed about Elle and their wedding night. Things were heavily tense between them as she glared at him from the bed, the only bed in their room. He couldn't tell what planet they were on, only that the room was dark, like his wife's mood.

"I-uh-I'm sorry about this whole thing." he apologized again.

To his surprise Elle's upset expression turned to a faint smile and she motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. He did so reluctantly and she whispered into his large pointy ear, "I know you are, I forgive you. Now come here Cowboy."

X was dumbfounded as she grabbed the collar of his tux and forcefully slung him back onto the bed, he opened his mouth to speak but her lips pressed against his, sealing his mouth shut tightly and allowing her tongue to slip in.

"Mmm…" he moaned in delighted surprise. At least she wasn't killing him.

She finally released him and as he gasped for air he felt her tugging away at his pants.

"Elle?"

"Yes dear?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" 

"I believe it's called mating?" she chuckled giving his pants a final tug and giggling slightly at his boxers with tiny hearts on them.

"Uh," he began but stopped abruptly when she yanked his boxers off.

"Ready to go for a ride Cowboy?" Elle teased.

"Um…" well, why not? They were married now. "Sure."

"K, I'll just saddle up," she laughed and climbed on top of him.

He couldn't suppress a smile at the loose and tantalizingly cunning way his partner was treating him all of the sudden. As the bed began to rock X felt the sweet sensations dying and then…

"Whoa!" he woke up an mumbled something he had heard a cowboy say in an old human western that he had seen once late at night, "Yippy yi ki yay?"

He caught his breath and looked around, what day was it?

It had all been a dream? Okay…wait a minute! He wasn't married yet, he still had two more days! Then why had he been dreaming about Elle? OH YUCK! He had actually had a sexual fantasy about that…ugh…HUMAN! He had to get up and take a shower, a COLD shower to clear his head, he felt so dirty. X knew that he'd have to come to terms with his nightmare soon however, Elle wasn't going away, in fact, in two more days, she'd be part of his life forever!

________________________________________________________________________


	7. Shop 'til Ya Drop!

What's In A Dream 

Part 7: Shop 'til Ya Drop!

Elle waded listlessly through the infamous maze of winding halls in MIB, she wasn't looking forward to going shopping that day with X's mother. The lady seemed very nice and truth be told, Elle really wouldn't mind having her for a mother-in-law. It was her son that she had the problem with!

"There you are angel!" an enthusiastic elderly voice called.

She groaned and turned around giving the old JeeDangian woman a weak grin, "Hello….Mom."

"Oh deary, you're gonna look so pretty in a JeeDangian wedding dress!" 

"Huh?" 

"I've had a gown transported here especially for you!"

"You shouldn't have," Elle groaned.

"This is so exciting!" Zoey half squealed, "And I can't wait to see that son of mine in a JeeDangian wedding tux!"

"Me either," Elle muttered slyly, at least there was one good thing about this forced wedding, X was gonna get shoved into some spacey monkey suit and made to walk down the aisle. Elle could just imagine the sour look on his usually smug face, she snickered at the mental picture.

"Well come on dear, let's go by the front desk and see if your gown's come in!" Zoey took Elle gently by her arm and led her down yet another twisting corridor, Elle felt like she was being marched straight to the electric chair, she secretly wished that were true.

*****

"Mother?" X called frantically as he searched the immigrations area for her, he spotted his mother by the front desk with, oh great, Elle!

He strode up to them and gazed, puzzled, at the large flat box his mother was handed by one of the customs agents. "Here you go ma'am, it just arrived earlier this morning."

Elle rolled her eyes, X moaned, that couldn't be a good sign. What was in that box?

"Oh, and here's the other one." the agent quickly added handing her another box similar to the first.

'Other one?' X eyed the box suspiciously, what was going here? "Mother?"

"Oh and here's the lucky groom to be now!" Zoey burst out happily and shoved the box into X's arms.

"What's this?"

"It's your tux for the wedding you silly boy." Zoey replied as Elle snickered, "Well don't just stand there like a dazed Pulpeteire, go try it on!"

"Yes mother," X moaned and headed back towards his quarters.

Zoey turned to Elle, "And after you try yours on we can go pick out some arrangements for the wedding ceremony!"

X snickered as he walked away, Elle hadn't got off the hook that easily after all. "B-but what about X?" she stammered, unable to believe that she was getting stuck with all this.

"Oh he wouldn't know good taste if it bit him the ear." Zoey chuckled and once more led Elle by her arm back towards her quarters.

*****

Inside the kitchenette a several hours later Jay and Kay were enjoying a nice steaming cup of coffee when X sulked in and crashed down in one of the chairs by the small table. "I can't believe it." he mumbled to himself, "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"That's easy," Jay laughed, "you insulted humans constantly, treated everyone like inferiors, you've nearly gotten Elle killed over a hundred times, and-"

"Thanks human that will do!" X snapped.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Kay offered, "Now that you two are going to be married maybe you'll get along better. Learn to work as a team, and APPRECIATE each other."

"No," X muttered, "this is just going to make things between us worse than ever, neither of us wants to get married and certainly not to each other!"

"Just don't turn your honeymoon night into a murder scene," Jay cautioned with a grin.

"Easy for you to say," X scoffed and then panicked when he heard the loud clanking of stomping heels coming down the hall, he knew that sound! He was doomed.

"X!" Elle shrieked as she entered the kitchenette, "I just spent the last SEVEN HOURS picking out flower arrangements with your mother! Do have any idea what it's like to be hauled around in high heels for seven hours on tile floors?!"

"No," he grunted, what was she complaining about, she wasn't the one who had to ware that ridiculous JeeDangian tuxedo!

"Well it isn't pleasant!" she snapped.

"Shop 'til ya drop," Jay chuckled then bit his tongue at the resulting death glare that he got from Elle.

"Relax you two," Kay spoke up, "only one more day until the wedding then you'll be able to go back to your normal routines."

"No," Elle grumbled, "then we'll be living together!"

X winced at the thought, he could just imagine the chaos that would result from sharing the same quarters as Elle. It was bad enough that they had to work together, now they would be living together too!

Zed strolled in, suppressing a grin, and informed the 'happy couple' that their honeymoon had been all planned out. They would be going to a place called _Romance Falls _just south of Honolulu, Hawaii. Elle cringed at the news. "And you'll be glad to know that you'll be getting a full week off," Zed added with a smug expression, he wondered if they would last a full week alone together.

He turned to leave and Kay and Jay decided that it would be safer to follow him. Elle looked at X, "I hope you're happy, because of your lousy JeeDangian custom we're gonna be stuck together for the rest of our miserable lives!"

"Oh please," he groaned, "do you honestly think that I wanted to take YOU with me on my honeymoon night?!"

"Well then why not just marry someone else?" she snapped, "You knew that this was coming so why didn't you just settle for some other girl instead of staying single when you knew that it was going to result in your mother picking your bride for you and risking the possibility that she might be a HUMAN??"

"I guess I thought my mother had better taste?" he shrugged.

"Oooo!" Elle shouted and stormed out, he could be so frustrating some times!

X grinned as she left, 'Misery loves company,' he thought. And they were anything but a match made in Heaven. Oh well, at least she didn't try to choke the life out of him. Then again….he still had to survive the honeymoon.

________________________________________________________________________


	8. Just When You Thought That It Couldn't G...

What's In A Dream

Part 8: Just When You Thought That It Couldn't Get Any Worse…

One more day, just one more day until all heck broke loose and Elle and X were married! Zoey hummed happily as she inspected the menu for the reception after making sure that all the invitations had been sent out on time and everyone had RSVPed.

"Let's see," she thought aloud as she read the check list, "Aunt Mazaret is coming, along with Cousin Rix and his cousin Yinyy."

Elle sighed as she heard the long list of names being read, she was going to have to parade up the isle in front of the whole universe! And every agent had been given an invitation to the worst disaster of the century, no EON! Her wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and she was in tears at the thought of it now, and not tears of joy!

"Oh and then your old coworkers Raggel and Nosetti." Zoey continued, talking to her son.

"Oh great," X slapped his forehead, "Mom, does the whole department have to know about this thing?"

"It's your wedding dear and you should be proud," Zoey scolded, "after all, you're marrying the prettiest female in the universe."

"Thank you," Elle blushed as X rolled his eyes.

Zoey went back to reading the list, calling out the names of the guests, Lyndon and Aileen were coming, along with a majority of the other members of the ARC, even Frank and Jeebs had been invited (no way Frank was going to pass up the free meal).

"Wiftex and Opegga are coming and there bringing their children."

With a sigh Elle leaned back against the desk that occupied the small office they were in. She glanced over at X who was in deeply concerned over something, she didn't really care what. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to be married to that pointy eared freak!

He glanced over at Elle, beady eyes, little ears, and pale skin. X was terrified about what his children might look like, "I sure hope our kids take after me!" he exclaimed with a frown.

"Kids?!" Elle stammered, "Who said anything about kids?"

"Oh yes dear," his mother spoke up cheerily, "I've always wanted a lot of adorable grandchildren!"

Elle felt her knees give way and she backed into the desk in an attempt to escape this nightmare.

Zoey thought that this meant that Elle was overjoyed…but X knew the REAL reason and he couldn't blame her. He didn't like the thought of having children with Elle anymore than she did.

"You-you've gotta be kidding me," she said grasping the side of the desk to hold herself up.

"No dear," Zoey smiled, "so how big of a family were you two planning on?"

Elle gave X a horrified look that told him she couldn't take much more of this. "Uh Mother, maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now?"

"Why don't tell me that you two haven't even discussed it?" Zoey exclaimed in surprise, "What with your honeymoon coming up and all…"

That was it, she couldn't take anymore. The thought of marrying X was bad enough, but having his kids! The room started spinning out of control and Elle felt herself falling forward. X darted over to her and caught her in midair as she passed out. He took her up in his arms and threw his mother a look as if to say, 'So now what do I do?'

Zoey shook her head, her son wasn't exactly the most romantic man in the galaxy, or the one most likely to win Physician of the Year. "Take her back to your room and place a cool damp cloth on her forehead, honestly son."

X nodded vigorously, if anything happened to Elle the day before their wedding he'd never hear the end of it, "Um…how long do you think she'll be like this?" he asked turning back towards his mother from the doorway.

"She's just a little ecstatic about the wedding dear, she'll be awake in a few hours at the most."

X nodded again and hurried out the door, not before noticing that Elle's head was slipping off his shoulder. He sighed and shifted her in his arms so that she was resting comfortably against his chest. Then he hustled down the hall and back towards his rooms.

Zoey smiled after he'd gone. She had never seen her son show that much concern for anyone before. She was sure that she'd made the right choice.

________________________________________________________________________


	9. The Big Day!

What's In A Dream?

Part 9: The Big Day!

Elle paced nervously in front of the wooden doors that lead inside the church, they had managed to find one where the JeeDangian priest could perform the ceremony and on such short notice. She was so nervous, almost tingly nervous, what was wrong with her? You'd almost think that she was excited about all this?? Excited about marrying X?!

The music started to play, Kay extended her his arm. This was it, she was going to stroll down that isle and become Mrs. Human Hating Hothead! Oh joy.

She tried to smooth out the creases in her silky white JeeDangian wedding dress, which was surprisingly rather lovely. It was snow white and shimmered in the light. She was bedazzled by the radiant glow it gave her. The headpiece was silver and the veil was a transparent white, not lace, but something similar. Her bodice fit snuggly against her upper body showing off all her nice little curves. She just knew that X was going to have something sarcastic to say about that on their honeymoon!

Her beautiful white slippers weren't visible under her long slightly puffy gown but they were actually pretty comfortable to walk in. Elle forced herself to look up at X on the far end of the isle as Kay led her past all the rows of guests, all species admiring her breathtaking appearance.

Her train was being carried by one of X's younger cousins, the little JeeDangian child toddled on after Elle trying to keep pace. Elle had to admit, that little girl was certainly adorable, maybe having one or two JeeDangian children wouldn't be so bad after all? Then she remembered who their father would be…

X watched intently as Elle was lead down the isle, he was awestruck by how beautiful the mouthy little human looked. A lot better than he looked in his JeeDangian tux. He was clad in a black suit with a cranberry colored cape draped around his shoulders and a similar colored piece of cloth draped over his chest. It had a gold trim and was silky, and hot! He could barely stand it under all that cloth! His suit was made of some similar material and his feet were bare. He wore no gloves but a strip of the same material as the cape was wound around each of his hands. X failed to notice his discomfort as he watched his partner, soon to be partner in life, head down the isle towards him.

Kay glanced over at Elle to make sure that she was alright. To his surprise she seemed to be entranced by X! Her eyes were fastened upon him as he escorted her down the isle. 'Okay', Kay thought with slight alarm, 'it must all the heat in this room.'

Once the procession was over Kay handed Elle's hands to X who excepted them with a dazed look as he peered into the human's pale blue beady eyes. They looked picturesque as they stood there before the altar in their fine garments gazing into each other's eyes and holding their hands level with their chests.

The ceremony began and the vows were made, after the 'I do's', the guests were escorted out to the reception hall where the large (and I mean LARGE) cake was to be cut.

X's little cousins dashed around the tables while his aunts tried to calm the cooped up children down. It was all unnoticed by the happy couple though as they danced in the center of the room to the tune of the oddly romantic JeeDangian slow song. Elle rest her head against her husband's chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat as the children dashed around them. This wasn't so bad, even if it was X that she was married to. 

The dance ended all too soon and everyone gathered round as the 'happy couple' cut the cake. Elle and X had even reduced themselves to that indignant tradition of feeding each other a slice. This got a laugh out of Jay. Elle groaned under her breath and wiped some of the vanilla icing off her mouth. At least the worst was over now, 'Oh crap!', she suddenly remembered, 'The HONEYMOON!' . X seemed to be thinking the same thing too. He could just picture how disastrous it was going to be to wind up on the six o'clock news when his wife strangled him.

"Hate to rush this happy occasion along," Zed interrupted from behind them, "but you two have a plane to catch."

________________________________________________________________________


	10. Honeymooners!

What's In A Dream?

Part 10: Honeymooners!

Elle laid down on the soft bed in their hotel room, it had a flowery bedspread with tropical wild flowers of all sorts sewn into it. She glanced at the beautiful colors while X was in the bathroom doing his best to change out of his human suit without falling into the toilet. Elle secretly hoped he did!

X sighed inside the bathroom, he had finally managed to get out of that darn human suit and into his pajamas, which were decorated with little happy faces, green and yellow. X sighed when he looked in the mirror, just once couldn't his mother send him something without a ridiculous design on it?

Elle held back a laugh as her partner (and husband) emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas. "Nice X, real romantic."

He gave her an odd look followed by a sly smile, "You thought about having kids yet?"

Elle blushed, why'd he always have to be so darn straight forward?! "A little, your cousin, the one who held my train, she was really cute. How old is she?"

"Almost four and half cycles," X replied, happy that Elle seemed to take an interest in JeeDang children. He certainly wanted some, especially now that he finally had a wife.

"Oh, well, what are we gonna do on this honeymoon anyway?" 

X slid a little closer to her, "Well, since we're married and everything now, I thought we might….my mother did say she wanted grandchildren."

'Oh boy.' Elle had sensed this coming from the way X had acted on the plane. Offering her the window seat, getting her pillows and even complimenting her gown and the way it brought out her 'mesmerizing' beady eyes.

Elle didn't see any good reason not to try having a real relationship with X now that he was her husband, she'd have to spend the rest of her life with him either way right? She didn't recall X saying anything about divorce being an option on his planet.

She hesitantly put her arms around him as he eased her back onto the bed, 'Do JeeDangians even mate the same way?' she pondered. She sure hoped so, otherwise she was going to be completely lost, it wasn't like she'd ever done this before with anyone of her own species either but she felt that at least that way she'd know more of what to do.

His lips brushed against hers and they slowly entered into a kiss, it was passionate, like the one at their wedding, but this time it lasted longer. Elle lightly stroked X's ears, they seemed to be the biggest part of his body so maybe it was a turn on or something for his species, it certainly seemed to be working.

Sparks ignited between the two lovers as they explored new ways to tantalize and elicit moans of pleasure from each other. X found that kissing the most sensitive regions of his partner's body, namely her neck, lips, and farther down worked quite well. Elle discovered that the largest part of her partner's body wasn't his ears after all, once he removed his pajama bottoms that is…

"Whoa," she gasped.

"Huh?" X looked up from what he was doing and gave her an odd smile, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Ya sure?"

"I'm sure Cowboy, now where were we?" she said slyly.

X gave her another one of his menacing grins, the ones that used to upset her whenever he was behind the wheel of a vehicle, but now enticed her and made her long for his next move!

******

Elle awoke the next morning, well it was actually around noon, in her husband's arms. She laid there a minute recalling the time she had had with her love the previous night. How they moved together and joined bodies, how she had screamed his name, not out of anger but bliss, and how he had whispered "I love you," beneath the sheets that were wrapped tightly around their sweaty figures.

"X?"

The exhausted alien slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at his bride a moment before smiling and brushing the few strands of hair away from her eyes. "Good morning."

"Try noon Cowboy," Elle laughed pointing to the clock on the VCR.

X glanced over at it and then wrapped his arms firmly around his beautiful little human, "Well, since breakfast is out I guess we'll have to think of something else to do now that we're awake."

"And what do you suggest?" Elle teased rubbing his muscular arms.

In lieu of a response the green alien rolled over so that Elle was on top of him, Elle bent down and gently kissed his green lips. His arms ran over her back and he stretched out beneath the sheets that were barely covering their bare bodies.

"I love the strong silent type," Elle whispered as she tugged the sheets away from her partner's chest and admired the dark marks that she had left on his neck from the previous night. 

X definitely owed his mother a thank you. He guessed that maybe two or three grandchildren would do nicely. The way he and Elle were going, Zed was going to have to do some adding to the new living area he had arranged for them in the living quarters building. X pitied the poor agent in charge of housing as he and Elle joined together again for what most certainly would not be the only time that day.

________________________________________________________________________


	11. Coexisting

What's In A Dream?

Part 11: Coexisting

Another beautiful day outside the MIB living quarters building. Elle sighed and fell back onto the king sized bed she'd just finished making. Lately all her energy seemed to have been drained away. Unless she was making a beeline for the bathroom. She'd made an appointment with Zeeltor the day before, her test results should be in any time now.

"Elle!" X's voice called from the living room, "Your communicator's beeping!"

'Perfect timing,' Elle chuckled inwardly as she got up from the bed. Three months of marriage to X hadn't killed her, but it hadn't been a walk in the park either. "And I suppose it's beneath you to answer it?"

X stuck his head inside the doorway to their bedroom, "Wouldn't want to get yelled at for prying into my moody little human's business."

Elle groaned and got up off the bed. X had a point, she had been a little emotional lately. She blamed it on his incessant ranting over how doing things according to JeeDangian standards was so much better than following tacky Earth procedures. This included the way Elle and X lived their daily lives together. He hated the fact that while on his home planet it was typical for chores to be divided up Elle insisted that it was Earth's tradition to allow the wife to choose all of the chores that the male was responsible for. He'd even made a mental note to inquire about that to Kay. Elle had snickered when Kay pretended that it was considered manly to allow the female to go first in everything even if it meant that the husband was stuck doing most of the scrubbing and cooking.

"Zeeltor?" Elle asked as she opened the communicator, grinning while X grumbled about how hard it was to clean a frying pan.

The cheery blue alien's face appeared on the screen, "Hello there Agent Elle! How are you this morning?"

"Fine," Elle chuckled, X was furiously scrubbing the pan in the sink, sending suds flying everywhere, "do you have the test results?"

'Test results?' X's ears perked up. He spun around and listened intently as Zeeltor replied.

"Yes indeedy, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised! I know I was. Is X there with you?"

Elle turned around and nearly smacked her face into his stomach, "AHHH!!! X!"

"What test results?" X asked Elle suspiciously, "What's he talking about?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I went to the lab for some tests," Elle explained, tilting her head to avoid bumping it into him as he leaned further over. You'd think Zeeltor was going to hold up the test results instead of just calling them out. "Would you like to hold this?"

X sat down beside of her on the couch, "What were the results?"

"Well," Zeeltor began, "when Elle dropped by and explained her symptoms I decided that it was wise to administer a pregnancy test. And I'm happy to inform you that the results came back positive."

Zeeltor chuckled as Elle and X's eyes grew huge. "C-could you say that again?" they gasped.

"Agent Elle is pregnant." Zeeltor put it bluntly.

In unison, Elle and X's eyes rolled back into their heads. There was a loud THUD! as both agents fell over onto the floor.

"Agents?" Zeeltor's image asked. "Hello?"

******

Screaming echoed through the makeshift delivery room set up inside one of the rooms that branched off from the lab.

"How much longer is she gonna do this?!" X yelled to Zeeltor with his hands over his ears.

"It's only been six hours Agent X!" Zeeltor yelled back. "Human labor can last MUCH LONGER!"

"HOW MUCH LONGER?!" X asked, he was afraid of the reply.

"Around the time it takes for a centuarian day to pass!" Zeeltor shouted over Elle's wailing. It was obvious that she was in pain, but she had refused to use any pain relievers. Something about a completely natural birth being the safest way to go.

"X I SWEAR THAT IF I HAD SEEN THIS COMING," Elle began threatening her husband again, "I WOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU TOUCH ME!!!!"

X sighed, he reluctantly pulled a hand away from his ear and placed it over Elle's. "It will be alright Little Ears, I'm here."

Elle glared up at him, did he realize how close he was to LOSING that hand?!?

"Uh---Agent X---I wouldn't get that close if I were you." Zeeltor advised, moving down to the other end of the hospital bed and checking beneath the sheets, "Hmm…we've got a few more hours to go I think."

"I HAVEN'T GOT A FEW MORE HOURS!" X cried out in pain as Elle dug her nails into his hand.

"Just be glad Elle isn't of the Ewyprif species Agent X," Zeeltor chuckled, "or else you'd have to contend with labor that lasted up to fifty seven hours."

X cringed at the thought of Elle being in labor that long. Six hours! It had only been SIX HOURS! He'd survived the nine months but now he wasn't so sure he could take another thirty-one hours, maybe he'd get lucky, maybe Elle wouldn't suffer that long. That would mean HE wouldn't suffer that long. His hand was turning purple as he tried to pry it out of Elle's clutches.

Nineteen hours later…

"OOOWWWW!!!! That's it! Gimme the drugs!" Elle shrieked. X had managed to get his hand away from her only to have her cling to his other hand in the process.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that Agent Elle." Zeeltor smiled, rolling the sheets back over the tops of her knees. He motioned for X to move to the end of the bed where he was standing, "Now remember, deep breaths."

Zeeltor turned to a small tub of hot water, making sure everything was in place. X stood at the other end of his wife, looking to Zeeltor for instructions, and maybe a barf bag.

"I'm going to need you to push when I tell you to," Zeeltor continued to chatter.

Elle nodded, X looked at the walls, the ceiling, the floor, anything but the part of his wife's body that was now facing him.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when we were on our honeymoon!" Elle sneered between breaths.

"It looks a little different now," X absently replied, without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Or when we were spending our first night in our new quarters!" Elle went on.

"Okay," X muttered, "you proved your point."

"OR when you found out that I was expecting!!!"

"ALRIGHT ELLE!" X shouted, not thinking and staring down, "AHH!" he shut his eyes, tight!

Zeeltor started humming some odd little tune and handed X a pair of gloves. X stared down at the gloves and then at Elle's---"OH NO! NO WAY! NOT THIS ALIEN!"

Elle glared at him, "You did this! You help!"

That left no room for argument, "Fine," X winced. 

"Now these are quite a nifty tool for pulling out the little tikes." Zeeltor chuckled as he held up a large metallic instrument.

"W-What's that for?" X murmured, beginning to feel his knees give way.

"These are called forceps!" Zeeltor responded, holding them up to the light.

X felt weak, he'd never make it through this!

________________________________________________________________________


	12. We All Saw This Coming...

What's In A Dream?

Part 12: We All Saw This Coming…

Cries filled the air, not just Elle's, but the cries of one…two…THREE other life forms! Well---four if you count X.

"All done," Zeeltor smiled as he watched the couple gaze down lovingly at the three newborns cradled in their arms. "I'll inform Zed that you'll be returning to your living quarters first thing in the morning."

But instead of reaching for his communicator, Zeeltor merely sauntered outside the door into the part of the lab that for nearly an entire MIB day had been transformed into 'the waiting room'. He looked out at the agents all sitting in chairs, turning to the head of the MIB he announced, "All clear Zed, Agents Elle and X are contently admiring their triplets."

Zed entered the room first, followed by Kay and a very reluctant Agent Jay. Jay wasn't sure it was a good idea to check in on Elle after all the screams and descriptive threats that had been coming from behind the delivery room's door.

"Agents?" Zed asked as he approached the bed.

Elle and X glanced up a moment from their beautiful offspring and acknowledged the presence of the other agents and Zed.

They moved closer to inspect the babies, "That's really a handsome lot you've got there." Zed praised, then noticing the baby swaddled in pink, "And she's a beauty too."

"Thanks Sir," X replied gently, Zed couldn't remember the last time he'd heard X speak so gently to a human.

"You're welcome Son." 

"Want to hold them?" Elle asked, handing little Xeric to Kay.

"Aw, they've got X's ears." Jay grinned as he took young Elsie into his arms. Each of the babies had a greenish tint to their skin, and little claws like their father.

"Yeah," Elle laughed, "I noticed."

Zed cradled the third baby, "And what's this little one's name?" he inquired as a pair of curious green eyes stared up at him.

"We named him Chase," X explained, "After one of my cousins."

Zed chuckled a moment, "You know your mother will be here soon, right?"

X sighed and shook his head, "Don't remind me."

Elle smiled, "Good, that means the dishes will finally be scrubbed clean for once!"

"Hey, I do a pretty good job. Not my fault if your cooking is so-"

"WAAAHHHH!!!!" little Xeric began to cry.

"I think you two better tone down the bickering in front of the kids," Kay grinned, as Jay tried to rock the little hybrid, "they don't seem to like it."

Elle and X looked at each other for a moment, how would they ever pull that off?!

Jay snickered and looked down at the small child drifting off to sleep in his arms, "You know, you kids may be the best thing to happen to the MIB in a long time."

Elle sighed and leaned back against X's shoulder, recalling the night when she'd first foreseen events like this coming, laughing to herself at her jinxing comment, 'Oh well, what's in a dream?' 

________________________________________________________________________

~The End~


End file.
